


Rock Me Like the Sea

by AnarchistRedeemed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiac-Cum, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Lance, Breast Fondling, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, NSFW, Nipple Biting, Porn, Triple Penetration, Xenophilia, anal penetration, cumming untouched, gee whiz that's a lotta dicks, plot if you squint, tentacle dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchistRedeemed/pseuds/AnarchistRedeemed
Summary: Lance and Hunk are rewarded for defeating the Baku and saving Queen Luxia’s people. However, instead of a celebratory massage, Lance is given a classic tentacle up the ass. Well, a few actually. Who knew mermaids had such funky junk?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by keirdark's Tumblr post: http://anarchistredeemed.tumblr.com/post/157794112048/whumpbby-keirdark-imjust-saying-like
> 
> Find my awful blog at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anarchistredeemed
> 
> If you find any conventional errors let me know and I will fix them as soon as I can.

* * *

 

 

“Queen Luxia,” Hunk paddles forward so that he is face to face with the mer queen. “the reason we came here in the first place was to see if you could help us find our friends.”

 

She nods thoughtfully.

 

“Of course. I shall send my guards to sweep the palace for the energy beacon. It has been many years since we used it and it’s location may have been compromised since the arrival of the Baku. In the meantime,” she turns to Lance and gestures to a group a mermaids with a sweep of her fin. “these ones here would like to give you a personal thanks. Follow them into upper palace rooms, won’t you? And Hunk, our head chef, Verilae, would like you to assist her with the celebratory feast. Can you do that?”

 

Both Paladins nod vigorously, excited noises squeaking past their lips. Hunk dashes madly towards the kitchens with the assistance of his jet pack, delighted cackles fading as he rounds the corner of a large coral column. Lance turns towards the group of giggling mermaids.

 

“So, ladies, what do we have planned this afternoon?” his signature finger guns are drawn and he winks at the women, coaxing more laughter out of them. One mermaid, with a lavender tail and poppy-red fins, swims up to him. Her delicately webbed fingers glide up his cheek to caress his face.

 

“Something special, Paladin. Something we hope you will thoroughly enjoy.” She flashes a smile at him before gripping his hands in hers and leading him towards the palace. The other mermaids follow close behind, their tiny group consisting of the poppy-finned mermaid, a mermaid with stark turquoise patterns along her tail, and Plaxum, with her soft blues and pinks.

 

As they near the doors leading into the shell-adorned hallways, Lance’s escort clues him in on as to what is to occur within the walls.

 

“Traditionally,” she begins, sparing glances at Lance here and there. “we have always celebrated events through touch. Our greatest leaders and champions were lavished with physical attention. However, since the Baku, we have not been allowed to celebrate in this manner. We would like to reclaim this tradition once more…starting with you.”

 

Lance goes red and he hopes that she can’t see his face beneath the helmet. He quickly coughs and composes himself.

 

“Right so, like, back rubs and foot massages? Sounds pretty good, I could totally go for one of those right now- ah, by the way, I didn’t quite catch your name?”

 

Hah. Get it. Catch? ‘Cause she’s a fish?

 

She blinks at him as if to process his words before replying.

 

“Oh, of course. I am Lariki. You have already met Plaxum,” Lariki nods to the mermaids trailing behind her. “And my other companion is Clairix. The three of us will be taking good care of you, Lance.”

 

The four of them slip through an arch swathed in seaweed, entering a room more glamorous than Lance has ever seen. Unlike his original room, which was plain in both decor and style, this room practically screams royalty. Shells of shimmering purples hang from the ceiling, tied to the rock with woven blades of sea grass. Carpets of colorful moss coat the floors and clamber up the walls. Lance gasps when he sees the bed; it’s plush and inviting, fitted with numerous layers of soft sponge pillows and kelp fittings.

 

“Oh, wow…”

 

Lance is so distracted by the room that he doesn’t notice Lariki’s hands on him until they’re pulling off his armor pieces one by one.

 

“Woah, hey! A-a little warning next time, yeah?” He sputters, ears turning pink. “So, like, I imagine this is for the massage part, right?”

 

Clairix chuckles and stokes a hand down his stomach, smirking when he jerks.

 

“You’re so silly, Lance. Are all humans this clueless?”

 

Plaxum quickly joins her friend and together they poke and prod at the paladin while Lariki undressed him. She hums appreciatively when he’s left only in the black bodysuit, tight cloth lining the ridges and curves of his body.

 

“C-clueless? I’m just here for a back rub, right? F-for defeating the Baku and all…” anxiety grips his chest and, despite the helmet supplying him with large quantities of fresh air, he suddenly feels like he can’t breathe.

 

Plaxum takes his fingers in hers and excitedly chatters.

 

“No, Lance. You’re here to accept our bodies,” she beams at him. “Wouldn’t you like that?”

 

He goes pale at the offer as all the pieces come together. Sure, he likes them, but this is all going a little too fast, even for him.

 

“Well, I uh…uhm…”

 

Plaxum’s face falls and her eyelids droop sadly. Her lips pull into a pout as her dark eyes grow moist.

 

“I see…I am sorry that we are not worthy of your affection, Lance. I was just hoping…” she trails off and pulls her fingers away from Lance’s.

 

“Wait! You’re very worthy! It’s just that- things are a little different where I come from. But if this is what makes you happy, then it’s alright with me. Just, tell me how this works?”

 

All three of the mermaids’ faces light up and delighted grins grace their faces. Lariki clasps her hands together and swims to Lance’s front.

 

“Just follow our lead. You don’t have to do anything except sit back and enjoy it.” She takes his arms in a firm, but gentle, grip and guides him onto the kelp bed. Clairix is suddenly behind him, unzipping the back of his tunic and sliding it down his body. He squirms when the bedding touches his skin, the textures foreign and strange, but quickly becomes accustomed to the smooth caress of the kelp. When she’s done, Lance is left in nothing but his blue briefs and his helmet. The briefs, to both his excitement and dismay, are also quickly discarded.

 

_'Okaaayyyyy. Gonna get fondled by mermaids. This is fine, Lance, you can do this. Hoh, breathe, buddy. These beautiful ladies are taking care of yo-’_

 

He jolts.

 

“What’s this?” Plaxum has her hands around his dick.

 

Oh. Well then. When did that happen? Lance sputters.

 

“What do you mean, 'what’s this?’ That’s my- my penis.”

 

The three of them look at him quizzically.

 

“We thought you were a boy.” Lariki states blankly.

 

“Well yeah, of course I’m a guy! Do guy mermaids not have…dicks?” He shies away from her piercing gaze and instead tries to focus on the webbed hands still wrapped around him.

 

“No, they do not. The women are the seed-givers of our race. Will this be a problem for you?” Lariki asks.

 

“No…what about you?” His eyes dart over to the women above him, who seem to be contemplating the same thing.

 

“Well, seeing as you do not have a pouch slit like most of our males do, it might be difficul-”

 

“Found it!” Plaxum shouts in glee as her finger prods Lance’s hole. He arches off the bed and cries out at the unexpected touch.

 

“Oh,” says Lariki. “I guess you’re right. It’s a bit small, but it will do. Please, continue.”

 

Lance tries to steady his breath as Plaxum slinks a finger into his anus. With her skin’s slick texture and the oceanwater serving as a makeshift lube, the digit enters him with surprising ease. She sinks it in and out at an agonizing pace, brushing his inner walls teasingly as her finger explores the orifice. She adds more fingers while he writhes and moans and Lance can feel his shaft hardening.

 

Lariki is next to him, crooning in his ear and trailing her gentle fingers down his chest while Clairix nibbles at his collarbone. Lance’s heated gasps fog up the helmet visor and his vision is taken from him. So, when Lariki’s fingers grip his balls, he feels it before he sees it.

 

“Ahn! Mnn…” He groans and rolls his hips up into mermaiden’s touch, legs shaking from the overwhelming attention. Clairix trails soft kisses down his body, paying special attention to the sides of his ribs, where Lance seems the most sensitive.

“It’s a shame,” she mutters, dark eyes flitting up to meet Lance’s. “I would love to taste those lips of yours; shove my tongue in your mouth and feel you squirm underneath me.” He gasps, trembling. “But unfortunately for the both of us, you need to breathe, and drowning you now would be a waste.” Her head sinks back down and her mouth latches around a nipple, teeth tugging, stinging the skin with delightful pinpricks of pain.

 

After several more minutes of unbearable teasing, Lariki gently pushes Plaxum aside. Her fingers glide out of Lance’s hole and his muscles clench and twitch at the loss. He pants relentlessly under the visor as sweat drips from his flushed face. Lariki bends her tail, kneeling in front of the paladin’s splayed legs. She settles her hands on her hips, sliding them down until they rest on the pair of fins sloping from her pelvis. With a tug, she pries the fins apart at the top, revealing a large slit dripping with translucent magenta slick. Lance’s mouth goes dry as a maroon tentacle wriggles out from it. Lariki takes note of his expression.

 

“Do not be afraid, Lance. Our genitals secrete a substance that warms and relaxes the recipient. You will feel no pain.” Her smile is so sincere that Lance believes her. So he does what his gut tells him to do and replies with smirk and a dash of bravado, chin jutting up confidently.

 

“I can handle it, baby. I am a paladin of Voltron, after all.”

"Good," Lariki says, a toothy grin blooming on her face. "Then I won't have to ask you to brace yourself."

The tentacle lines up with Lance's hole.

It swipes tentatively at the rim, trailing slick all up and around his bottom, and suddenly Lance can feel it; a warmth blossoming where the strange wetness coats him. His skin begins to tingle pleasantly around the area and he hums contently.

Finally, Lariki begins sinking it into him. It's only the tip at first, but it feels like fire nonetheless; a comforting inferno that sparks pleasure into his very core. Lance can feel the tip of his own cock leaking.

She pushes into him, slow and gentle, until her penis is sheathed in him entirely.

 

All fourteen inches. Yup. That's one big dick. Go mermaids.

Lance quivers and pants underneath her, spine arching as the tentacle wiggles inside of him. He can feel it lap at his walls and bump his prostate without mercy, writhing in his guts, and he finds himself groaning from the feeling of being filled so utterly. The cum substance begins to take effect within him and he feels so warm, so insanely hot inside, that he is suddenly hit with the urge to stay. Who needs Voltron when you have a beautiful fish-girl pumping inside of you?

Speaking of pumping, she's begun to do that; Lance really should be paying attention.

 Lariki retracts the tentacle back into her own slit before thrusting it straight into Lance, spearing deep inside him before pulling out just as quickly. She keeps this up, moving faster and faster, until Lance is incoherent beneath her.

"Hh- ah! Mm..mnn..ah, ahh!"

Lance convulses under Lariki, body reacting against his will as the aphrodisiac takes full effect. His own cock stands erect and weeping, tip red from the strain and lack of attention. Clairix and Plaxum are snuggled against his sides, nipping, tugging, and rubbing at his skin, lavishing all his sensitive spots with bites, kisses, and licks.

Lariki begins to slow and finally stops entirely, cock still burrowed deep inside Lance. He moans at the loss of friction and rubs his thighs together impatiently. She shooshes him gently with a tender 'wait'. He nods.

"Plaxum, come here," she says, eyes glittering mischievously. The other mermaid removes herself from Lance's side and shifts so that she is kneeled next to Lariki.

"I want him to take all of us."

Plaxum snorts.

"Of course he'll be taking all of us. That is the point, isn't it?"

"I mean at once." Lariki added.

"Oh." Plaxum gasps, gears beginning to turn in her head. "Do you think he can take that?"

"Of course he can," she purrs, giving Lance's hole a shallow thrust. He whines faintly. "He is a 'paladin of Voltron', after all."

Plaxum and Clairix nod in agreement, excitement bubbling up inside them. Plaxum positions herself first, lifting Lance’s body off the bed and laying his back against her front, careful of Lariki’s cock inside of him. When he’s settled comfortably against her scales, Plaxum pokes her own member out from its protective slit. Hers is a translucent indigo, with slight bumps flaring from the smooth flesh on the sides. She swipes it against his buttocks, teasing the paladin, before her cock finds its way to his already sloppy hole. She nudges against Lariki, who hums in response to the touch, and begins pushing in. Lance spasms as the second tentacle shoves inside of him. Unlike Lariki, who gave Lance time to adjust, Plaxum glides in all at once, twining her cock around Lariki’s affectionately.

With their slick cocks twined together, Plaxum and Lariki began thrusting into Lance all at once. Time became a blur while he was being so thoroughly fucked, loosened from the combined friction and relentless writhing.

 

"ahh! Hhh- ah, ahn, ahh! Mm, mm, mmn!" His body is forcefully slammed back and forth, red cock swinging up and down from the momentum, pleasant cries being torn from his throat. The combined slick moistens his hole and lewd squelching sounds escape from between Lance and the mermaids. Lance's face, which is colored a scarlet hue, is a magnificent sight to be seen; his mouth hangs open, tongue wet and panting, and saliva drips freely from the corner of his lips. His eyes leak fresh tears due to the pleasure overwhelming him, trailing down the sides of his face and collecting in his helmet.

 

"Slow down or else he'll cum. He's not allowed to do that yet; I want him to cum on all of our cocks." Lariki growls between clenched teeth.

 

It was now Clairix's turn to line up with Lance's abused and sloppy hole. She angles herself next to Lariki until she finds a comfortable position in which she can easily shove herself inside of the paladin. Her turquoise fins part at the fleshy seams and she gives her own slit a teasing rub before pulling the cock out. A light lime green tentacle escapes from between the lips of the slit, adorned with delicate fins that flare when aroused.

 

She settles between Lariki and Plaxum, poking her member at the minimal space that's left between their cocks. It squirms into Lance slowly, fins caressing the other two mermaids' dicks as it fights its way inside the right space. The four of them groan at the pressure.

 

Clairix finally presses herself in all the way. Lance moans uncontrollably and his legs shake feverishly, spasms raking up his spine as his whole body trembles. His hands reach up to grip Lariki's breasts and he squeezes them appreciatively while she groans at the fondling. The three of them begin rutting into him at different paces and it's so much and Lance is so full that spots of black begin to crawl at the edges of his vision. He fights to stay conscious, though, and begins rocking his hips to meet their erratic thrusting. They squirm and squelch inside of him, all of them grunting and panting and heaving into him with all their might. Lance begins babbling as he loses his grip on his lucidity.

 

"Oh, ohh ah! F-fuck me -ah, harder. Please please plea-ahhh! Fuck, _deeper please_ , I want to feel it deeper!"

 

The trio oblige and slither their cocks as deep as they can go. Lance can see the outlines of the squirming masses in his stomach, slapping against his insides and coating everything in the warm, gel-like cum. His whole body is ablaze.

 

Lance finally comes undone. His fingers give Lariki's breasts a particularly rough squeeze as he comes, white ropes flying from his penis and mingling with the seawater. He cries out, back arching off the bed, eyes rolling up into his head, and he feels the girls coming, too. His hole clenches around all three tentacles as they begin to fill him up. Glistening cum leaks and spurts from the gill-like slashes on the sides of their cocks, swirling inside Lance in a frenzy of movement. 

 

When they come down from their high, panting and shaking, they pull their cocks out of him one by one until nothing but cum remains. It leaks from him as his gaping ass twitches, sending thick deluges of the shimmery substance gliding out of his hole and down his crack. The girls retract their spent dicks back into their slits, closing the fins and adjusting the loose scales that cover that area. Plaxum, still underneath Lance, wraps her arms around his limp form and begins stroking his skin softly. 

 

"You did so good for us, Lance," she whispers, nuzzling Lance's neck with her nose, inhaling his exotically enticing scent. Clairix and Lariki lay themselves at his sides, dragging their gentle fingers up and down his ribs, palms cupping his heaving lungs. They plant tiny kisses all over his flushed flesh and whisper sweet encouragements and thanks as they do. 

 

Lance let's his tired eyes slip shut.

 

Here he is safe.

Here he is warm.

 


End file.
